


Talking Body

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, UST, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based on the song of the same name. UST needs resolution eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

'Sweetheart, we've got a thousand miles to cover, and it's just you and me in the car. We'd better make sure we're on the same level, or this is gonna be an uncomfortable journey.'

Those had been Dean's words four days ago, back on the West Coast, before you'd gotten into the passenger seat of the Impala. Four days of sleeping on the back seat. Four days of horrible diner food and drive through breakfasts, watered down coffee and the same five albums on repeat.

Four days of watching him out of the corner of your eye.

Four days of highway after highway, wondering how to get Dean on _your_ level.

In the end, he'd seized the initiative.

'You okay back there?'

You shifted on the leather, pulling your blanket tighter around yourself. 'It's a little cold.' A second later, Dean's head appeared from the front seat, his concerned gaze sweeping over you.

'Scoot over.' He ordered, throwing his long legs out of the car as he opened the driver's door. You frowned, before doing as he asked, hearing him open your door and crawl in behind you, using his sock covered foot to pull the door shut. A cold breeze came with him and you shivered again, before warm hands slid under the blanket. His hot breath tickled the back of your neck, and the next shiver you gave wasn't entirely down to the cold. 'Better?' He asked.

'A little.' You muttered, trying not to arch yourself into his heat. Although that _would_ get the message across; nothing like saying you want someone by grinding into their crotch. 'This weather is horrible. Why couldn't we get a motel?'

'Flying under the radar here, sweetheart.' His head moved, but you couldn't see what he was doing. 'Parking in the woods, sleeping in Baby...it's gonna be standard for the next couple of days. Just until we get to Sam and drag him home.'

'And we couldn't get a plane because?'

Dean sighed softly, moving his hips behind you, and you stifled a groan. 'Because I don't fly. Now shut up and get some sleep.'

'Can't.' You whispered.

'Why not?' He sounded a little amused.

'You're too close.' The hint was like a sledgehammer, but Dean apparently ignored it.

'Well, I'm trying to keep you warm. Gotta be close for that.'

'Not what I meant.'

He didn't reply, and you held your breath, unsure of what to do next. You probably could fall asleep, here, pressed into the warmth of his significantly larger body. He'd probably get dry humped in your sleep, but hey, you couldn't be held accountable for your unconscious actions right?

Then he moved and you gasped loudly. Through the denim of his pants, his arousal pressed into the small of your back, and he moaned in your ear slightly. 'D-Dean?' You asked, feeling a flood of moisture between your thighs.

'What? You thought I didn't notice? All the looks and touches, the “I can't sleep” routine.' He chuckled, pressing harder into you. 'Oh, I noticed, sweetheart.' His hand moved under the blanket, up underneath your heavy sweater, curling underneath your breast. Pushing up the wired cup, he sought out your nipple, his cold fingers causing it to harder instantly as you mewled underneath him. 'You might not be saying it.' He purred, abandoning that nipple to slide underneath your bra for the other, repeating his actions. 'But your body is definitely talking to me, sweetheart.'

'Dean.' Your breath carried his name, prompting him to rotate his hips, his cock rubbing against you, creating warmth from friction. 'Please...'

He grunted in approval, leaving your breasts to move across your belly, his hands warming on your skin. His long fingers slipped easily under the waistband of your jeans, finding your mound easily. 'Fuck. It might be cold out there, but you're hotter than hell down here.' His words made you whimper, your back arching as he traced a single finger over your clit, his cool lips pressing against your neck. 'Wanna warm me up, sweetheart?' Your nod was only just perceptible, but the way he called you sweetheart made your thighs clench and he laughed softly against you, before his arm flexed and his hand moved further south, leaving your clit and stroking down between your folds. 'So wet.' He thrust one finger inside you, the pressure moving you back against him. 'So warm.'

'Gah!' You yelped, bucking on his finger. 'Dean, I need you, please – please!'

He pulled his hand from you, making sure the blanket was still covering your bodies as he maneouvred himself above you, pulling your jeans down, along with his. Your panties followed quickly, landing on the floor with your jeans, and the cold air made you draw your legs up tight. 'Don't worry baby; gonna warm you up.' You nodded, biting your lip as his fingers returned to your pussy, sliding between your soaked folds, two fingers scissoring you gently, preparing you. Your eyes landed on his cock, standing proud from his jeans that were bunched around his thighs. It was long, thick and weeping precum at the end as he kept his focus on you, his fingers doing the work for him.

'You ready for me, sweetheart?'

'God yes, please, Dean, please, wanna feel you.' You reached for him, wrapping your hand around his as he fell forward, making sure you were covered, his warmth relieving against your cold thighs. 'Please.' Your finally mewl wasn't necessary, as his tip pressed against you, before he pushed home. Both of you gasped; you at the intrusion and him at the heat surrounding him.

He remained still for a moment, positioning your legs around his waist, underneath the blanket, determined to keep you warm, even though it was the furthest thing from your mind right now. When he started to move, his hands sought out the warmth underneath your sweater, pinching and tweaking your nipples under the soft fabric of your bra. You clung to him, tightening your legs around his waist as he plunged into you over and over, the head of his cock brushing your sweetest spots with every stroke.

His breath and yours made clouds in the air as you panted with each other, the blanket covering you both, just about. You could see the changes in his expression by the light in the front of the Impala, and you felt your ass warming the leather underneath you.

Dean lowered his mouth to yours, kissing you, tasting the beginning of sweat on your skin, knowing that neither of you cared about the cold anymore; it was all about losing yourself in the other. No words needed to be spoken, as long as you kept moving; your hips rose to meet his, and his cock kept up the smooth pace, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

With a high pitched cry, you came, breaking away from his mouth to arch your neck, as Dean buried his face in your sweater, biting at you through the material, his cock spasming and spilling into you as he followed you over the edge.

Both of you remained still, heavy breathing mingling in the cold air as your hands came up to stroke through his hair and he made a noise of contentment.

'Do you know how long I've wanted to do that, sweetheart?'

You smiled, looking up at the roof of the car. 'Do what? Fuck me or fuck me in the backseat of your car?'

'Either.' He grinned, raising his head to meet your eyes. 'It's been playing on my mind a while.' You shivered. 'You warm enough?'

Your smile widened as he pulled out of you, passing you your jeans. 'I think so. Just keep calling me sweetheart. That gets me warm all over.'

Dean chuckled as he watched you pull on your jeans, before resuming his position behind you, snaking his arms around you to hold you close. 'I can do that.' He kissed your temple. 'Sweetheart.'

 


End file.
